Wouldn't Change A Thing
by thebreakupsong
Summary: "I just don't want you to wake up one day and see her in someone else's arms, knowing that those could've been you and her." Jemi/Niley
1. Teenage Dream

**Hello, so it was kind of a spur out of the moment.& I just really miss Jemi…and Niley :) **

**And in my own little head this is what I think is going on with Nick, Miley, Joe, and Demi and all those shizz.**

**So read, and tell me what you think -bats eyelashes- please?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone, cuz pshhh if I did, I would probably be cuddling with Joe's hot body [hoping that Demi won't shank me], forcing Nick into UNDERWEAR MODELING , get Kanielle to adopt me…although I'm could practically be their sibling, and Miley&Demi?…yeah we'll be 'll be doing each other's nails and - oh right you want to read. hehehe. Silly me.**

* * *

**Joe's POV:**

My brothers and I finished performing and now it was _her _turn. So instead of going to my dressing room and relax, I watched _her_ dance around on stage.

She was so lost in the song, it seemed as though she had shut the world out. Seeing her like that made me smile, she was so beautiful. The way she swayed her hips to the beat of the song made my _little buddy_, or should I say _**big**_, happy.

Seeing her and her passion for music reminded of me of why I fell in love with her, and also how I broke her heart. Her sobs on the phone was still fresh in my mind.

"Take a picture, it last longer." Nick's voice startled me, causing me to jump a little and lose my train of thoughts. "Just take her back. I see the way you look at her. I know that look, Joe. You ain't fooling us with your_ player image._"

I tore my gaze off of Demi. "What look?" I smirked.

"Like you're love struck. That look that you gave Camilla and look that Kevin gives Danielle. That look I give to -"

"-Miley?" I said interrupting him. He was my brother, I knew him inside and out. I knew when he was angry, happy, or in love.

"Look man, I'm just saying this because I don't want you to turn out like me." Nick sighed and took a seat on one of the back up amplifiers. "I kept _her_ waiting. Hoping that she would always be there after every heartbreak I faced. I used her. I knew for the fact that no matter what I did, she would still be in love with me. I took her for granted and _I lost her _to someone that won't love her as much as I did…_As much as I do now_."

I looked at Nick and then at Demi, thinking about what he said.

"I just don't want you to wake up one day and see her in someone else's arms, knowing that those could've been you and her."

"Maybe it'll be for the best." I mumbled.

"What? You're seriously going to wait until another guy comes along to show you_ how much you really __**want her**_?_ How much you__** need her**_? I'm telling you this now…that path is scary. You turn into this cruel monster. You'll abandon her when she needs you the most, she'll do anything to get you back. She'll even end up hurting herself and her reputation. And on the end of that path, you'll end up being the loser. You've seen it before. In 2008. Miley defended me, she threw away all she had and started over. You may think that you're doing this because it's for the best but trust me, getting with her is the best. Did you see how she was after the break up? Her fake smiles and forced laughs? She even rebelled against what you wanted her to be! " Nick was right, I don't want to go down that path he took in 2008. That path the was practically labeled **FOR FUTURE DOUCHES ONLY!** "Joe, I know that you ended it because you were too scared that it will end like you and Camilla's relationship, I'm not stupid neither is she, but maybe taking risks are part of being in love." Nick stood up and straightened out his shirt. But before he left, I hear him mumble, "A risk I was too scared to take, look at me now. _**Make things right and get back with her**_." That was the thing though, I made things right already. It's just the whole getting back together part… It's not as easy as he makes it seems! Then again… it took him a **whole year** to make things right with Miley, to only **screw it up again**.

I turned my attention back to Demi and saw that she just finished bowing to the audience and made her way over to where I was.

"You did great tonight." I smiled. I handed her my water bottle and a towel.

"Thanks," she breathed out, she was still trying to stabilize her breathing back to normal. All that running for a five-foot-one, girl in three inch heels must be really tiring. I gave her a few seconds to breathe so we could have a conversation without her sounding like she's about to pass out.

Once her breathing was back to normal she looked at me and gave me that smile. It wasn't a smile that made me want to kiss her, although, I always want to kiss her. It was a smile that told me she needed something. Demi and I may have gone out for just a few months but I've known this girl for 3 years. I know all her smiles. Fifty four of them actually. "Hey Joe, can you do me a favor?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Uh-oh, this can't be good." I said jokingly.

"Haha! you're so funny, Joseph.I'm actually dying of laughter" she said sarcastically, lightly pushed my chest. "Anyway, are you in or not?"

"Hm… what do I get in return."

"Being in a car with me and_** Miley**_."

I raised my eyebrows at her. Did I hear that right? "Miley? That's not a good reward. You and Miley are just going to annoy the crap out of me." I chuckled.

"C'mon no one else is going to drive me and her flight is going to land in a few minutes. And besides, you can tease Nick about it." _Oh so she's flying in? I guess I'm not going to be the only one whipped by their ex anymore…Now I remember the other reason why I fell in love with her, we loved to tease Nick about Miley._

I sighed and gave in. "Let me get my keys."

"Yay! You're the best! I'll be waiting by the exit." She started to skip down the dressing room halls like a little girl.

"She's got you whipped, my friend." Alyson patted my back and walked off.

"I know." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

"You. Make. Me feel like I'm living a. Teen. Age. Dream. The way you turn me on. I. Can't. Sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back!" Demi and Miley loudly sang along to Katy _**Purry**_'s new single Teenage Dream. Just as they were about to sing another verse I quickly turned off the radio.

"Hey!" Demi said, looking at me with a pout.

"I drove you to the airport and picked up Miley, just let me have a quiet drive back." I turned to her and she crossed her arms like a little girl. "C'mon don't be like that, Dems." I reached my right hand out and put it on her shoulder causing her to slap it away. "Dems…" I whined

She shook her head and let out a "humph" sound.

"Don't make me pull over."

"But I really liked the song." She whined, sounding like a little girl.

"As much as I like your little cute-ness, let's not forget I'm in the car. Unless you want barf all over your precious car, I would stop if I was you." Miley said, sticking her head between the gap of the driver's and passenger's seat.

"I dealt with it when you we're with Nick." I turned my head towards her and smirked.

"At least we were together." _Wow, way to make things awkward Miles. _

And making things more awkward, Demi giggled. "Good one, Miles!"

_This is going to be a long ride._

* * *

I slowly entered Nick and I's suite, thinking that he would be asleep.

I tiptoed my way past the bathroom and saw that he was hunched over the small fridge in the kitchen, rummaging for something to drink.

"Sup bro."

Nick gave me a nod and opened his _Genius_ Water **[A/N: hehe i'm drinking smart water, but genius water sounds cooler]** "So how was your midnight ride with Demi?" Nick gave me a playful smirk. He took a sip of some water. _Perfect timing Nick_, an evil voice said in my head.

"Don't remind me, her and Miley were being so immature." I smiled. And now for the countdown…5…4…3…2…1

"WHAT?" Nick choked on his water._ Just perfect timing, _I thought. I gave him a devious smile and sat on the couch in our room, grabbing the remote looking for the right channel.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_HA! __**SUNNY**__ WITH A CHANCE!_

"D-did I hear you right? Did you just say-" He coughed.

"The 'M' word? Why, yes Nicholas.I did."

"Why is she here, not that I don't want her here. But you know I could've planned something and stuff."

I laughed at the sight of Nick babbling about the planning he could've done. "I guess I'm not the only one whipped anymore." I smirked at him.

About half way though SWAC, I saw Nick drumming his fingers on his bouncing knee. "She's in room 611" **[A/N: hehe get 11? okay back to the story**]

"What?" he laughed nervously, pretending to not know what I was talking about.

"I know that you want to see her, and so I told you her room number. Room 611."

"Thank's man." He smiled. Nick raced to the door, but before he left he walked back to the living room, blocking the TV. "Can I borrow a casual shirt. My clothes are in the bus" I examined his, shirtless and boxer look.

"It's not like she hasn't seen you like that before." I smirked. I knew about what went down at Georgia. Trust me, no brother wants to know how many boxes of condoms his little brother used in a three night-two day visit.

Nick narrowed his eyes and left.

* * *

**Nick's POV:**

I walked fast down the halls trying not to be caught half naked by anyone, especially by a fan. Been through that, never going to go again. It took me **FOREVER** to convince them not to let the picture surface the internet.

_605_

_607_

_609_

_611!…here goes nothing_, I thought.

I unsurely knocked on the door, not knowing if it was a prank or not.

_**Knock-knock. **_

_no answer_

_**Knock-knock.**_

_still no answer_

_**Knock-knock.**_

_Stay cool Nick, maybe she's doing something. Shower…yeah she's in the shower. Oh that heated shower sex in Georgia. Uh-oh…. stay down boy stay! Just think about cold showers. VERY COLD SHOWERS._

_**Knock-knock. **_

_I wonder what's taking her so long. WHAT IF SHE'S DOING THE NASTY WITH LIAM… No, Miley would never do that. And besides, Miley's nice and cares about her boyfriend's health… Bringing that Australian giant here would probably his acting life ended early by yours truly._

_**Knock-knock.**_ _Still no answer._ I sighed. I knew it was too good to be true. _Stupid, Joe and his pranks._

I turned around and headed back to the elevator, but before I could press the up button, I heard a giggle from another opening elevator. _Great. Company. _

"Nick, is that you?" the voice said, approaching me. But that's not just any voice. It was _her _voice! "Niiick, I know it's you. Those tacky black piano notes boxers can only belong to you…They're my favorite remember"

_Oh how can I not forget. This boxer has some history, if you know what I mean._ "Miley, hey." I turned around scratching my neck from embarrassment.

She giggled shook her head and giggle. "So what brings you to my floor?"

"Uh, I came to visit you. But no one answered the door."

"NO KIDDING! I went to your floor to visit you, but Joe told me that you were visiting me… So do you still want to hang, or you're too tired?"

"I don't know, all that knocking got me tired." I pretended to let out a loud yawn.

I felt her hand lightly push my chest "Jerk." she giggled.

"You know you love it."

"Yeah, cuz it's so charming." She joked back.

"It's part of the whole **Prince Charming** thing."

She giggled at the nickname she gave me. "C'mon Prince Charming, we don't want a crazed fan to rape you."

"Lead the way _**Cinderella**_." I bit my lip in a seductive way.

"You're so gross." She said walking ahead, towards the hall where her room was.

"Don't act like you haven't done anything sexual, Ms. BeachSex."

She took out the room key and slid it down the slot, waiting for the light to turn green. "That was one time and you, sir, was the one that seduced me."

I faked a gasp. "Me?" She giggled at my act and sat on the king sized bed, patting the spot next to her. "Honey, I think anyone would seduce a girl with a very itsy, bitsy, polka dot bikini." I sat down next to her, and pulled the covers over my lap.

"Haven't changed, have we Nicholas?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Not. One. Bit, Miley Ray."

* * *

**So how was that for the first chapter :P**

**Niley's such a flirt riiiighht! **

_**And don't you just love Nick's consience…we should name him. suggestions?**_

**So most of you are probably wondering where the Aussie-Hottie is. Well I haven't really decided where he should be ahahahah.**

** me what you I continue ? or it sucks and I have to go under my rock again?**


	2. You think I'm Bulletproof, but i'm not

**Aloha! I got really great feedbacks from the last chapter so I decided to make more. :) **

**This story won't be a long story maybe 10 chapters…or fewer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone, cuz pshhh if I did, I would probably be cuddling with Joe's hot body [hoping that Demi won't shank me], forcing Nick into UNDERWEAR MODELING , get Kanielle to adopt me…although I'm could practically be their sibling, and Miley&Demi?…yeah we'll be 'll be doing each other's nails and - oh right you want to read. hehehe. Silly me.**

* * *

**Nick's POV:**

"I want to sing Before the storm tonight." I heard myself say into the mic during sound check. I received puzzled and confused looks from my brothers and bandmates.

"Why are you telling us this, ask Miley." Joe said, still having that weird puzzled look on his face.

"I want to sing it alone."

"Why?" This time it was Kevin's turn to give me a strange look.

"I don't know. It's just… maybe it's meant for one person."

"You're the one that wanted it to be a duet, Nick" Joe crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed. "I'll ask her." I jumped off the stage and headed for Demi's dressing room where she was having a live chat with Miley as her guest.

I slowly opened the door and said, "Knock-knock," the two girl's tore their eyes off the screen, looking for a question to answer.

"Hey, guess who dropped by!" Demi said to the camera.

"Come here!" Miley giggled. I shook my head and motioned her to come to the door.

"If you don't come here, I'll point the camera towards you." Demi slowly reached for the camera, indicating that she would actually do it.

"Alright!" I put my hands up in surrender. I walked towards the couch, Miley scooted over to Demi, making room for me.

"Guys! Look! It's bum-bada-duuum! NICK JONAS!" Demi energetically said. As soon as I sat down and waved questions and comments started to flood in.

_jonasbro1242: WHERE'S THE OTHER TWO!_

_xbreakupsong: NILEY WOOT!_

_demirockzz: Why isn't Joe there?_

_jemiisfoheevah: Joe, c'mon! join the chat too!_

_DLoFTW: Niley Drama!_

_justbounce: NICK!_

_jicknonas: oh look, it's bradley cooper, avid cyrus, and mc d love!_

_Memi234Fan: It'd be funny if Liam was watching this._

_thatssodemii: 2 girls 1 jonas._

_xnileyfoshizz: Nick looks about ready to attack Miley… Psst, not with Demi in the room, save it for tonight._

More and more comments started to flood in but the previous one made us three laugh. Knowing that this would be seen by Disney Execs, we couldn't read it out loud. Instead, Demi pointed at it and started laughing.

"Wow, you guys are very, how should I put this?" I chuckled.

"Imaginative." Miley laughed along with Demi.

"Send questions guys!" Demi said, still giggling from the previous comment by xbreakupsong.

"And watch you language, Demi's in the room." Miley added. I tried my best not to laugh at that but the comment was still in my head.

"Yeah, watch you language, xbnileyfoshizz!" I'm sorry but that girl's comment deserved a shout out. I felt Miley nudge my leg and gave me a look. The look that usually meant, watch what you say.

"Here's a question!" Demi pointed. "Are you guys going to include Miley in the concert tonight?"

"I don't know she doesn't seem cool enough for our awesome concert." I joked, earning a punch from Miley. "OW! She's abusive." I chuckled.

"It's okay, I'm too cool for you guys anyway." She shot me a playful look.

"Keep dreaming, Nighthawk." Demi flipped her hair, "You're like surrounded by the coolest people right now."

"Maybe just you, I don't know about Nick."

I gasped and placed my hand over my heart, "That offends me."

30 minutes went by and it was Demi's turn to do the soundcheck, we said goodbye to the fans and headed out to the stage.

"Where were you guys?" Joe spoke into the microphone with a stern voice, he thinks that whenever he has it, he has power.

"Dressing room." Miley said, taking a seat in front of the stage.

"TOLD YOU!" Joe said turning towards the band. "I believe you guys owe me 20 bucks each."

_Great, they placed bets on us._

"Nuh-Uh! I was on your side too." Garbo disagreed.

Joe gave him a smirk and put his hands on his hips. It looked as if he's been studying Demi when they fought and completely mimicked the way she acted. "Yeah but then you change you mind!" Joe sassed.

"Okay before you two attack each other, maybe we should ask what they were doing!" Kevin stepped in between the two and gave me a look

_Oh, I get it now…. They thought we were doing it._

Miley started to laugh. "You guys thought -" _giggle_ "that we were-" _giggle_ "You guy's are too funny."

"Exactly, now I think all of you owe ME 20 bucks." Kevin smirked. The guys started to take out their wallets and handed Kevin money. "Yes…Yes… Hand me your money, stupid peasants!" He just loves winning.

Demi walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic from Joe's hand. "You see what I have to deal with for 3 months?" Miley giggled at Demi's comment and shook her head.

* * *

"So, Miles, I was thinking… Uh do you want to sing Before The Storm tonight? With me?" Miley and I were currently in the back of the stadium, listening to Joe and Demi argue on stage, during their sound check for This Is Me/Gotta Find You and Wouldn't Change A Thing.

"I'd love to." She smiled. I loved her smile, it always made me melt like putty. They were the smiles that made me smile even in my darkest days.

"Really?" I asked with a smile that probably made me look like an idiot.

"No, I just wanted you to get your hopes up so when you can sing it alone." My smile faded, remembering those times where I sang it alone because she was too busy for that Australian Giant. Miley noticed my smile disappear and said "I was kidding. You know I would love to sing with you. I just don't understand why you never asked me during your solo tour."

"Because you were too busy with him." I muttered, but obviously she heard it.

"I'm never too busy for you. We may not be together anymore, but just one call, I'll be by your side, you know that. You'll always have that one place in my heart that no one can replace. No matter how much you push me away or hurt me, I'll still be there, remember that." She was looking into my eyes the whole time, she meant every word she said.

"Thanks Mi," I pulled her in for a hug. Having her in my arms felt so right, we fit like a puzzle. "I love you." I mumbled into her shoulder.

But before she could respond, Joe and Demi's fight started to get intense.

"FINE, JUST GO AHEAD AND RUB IT IN MY FACE HOW PERFECT YOUR ASHLEY IS!" Demi yelled.

"SEE THIS IS WHY WE BROKE UP-" Joe snapped back.

Miley and I looked at each other with a worried look, and quickly ran towards the stage.

_This can't be good_

* * *

**Demi's POV**

_WE? WHAT THE HELL WAS HE TALKING ABOUT? WE?_

"WE? Joe, you were the one that broke up with me, I didn't have a choice!" Tears started to gather in my eyes. "Don't you," I poked his chest with my finger aggressively "dare say WE. I loved you with all my heart and you just threw it away. You made me look like one of those clingy girls because you never dared to show affection like how you did with other girls. You're a fucking wimp Joe!"

Miley and Nick rushed to our sides and held both off us back, afraid that we might hurt each other.

"CUZ YOU ARE CLINGY! You never gave me room to breathe! You were constantly at my side, it's like every move I make, you were there!" Joe pushed my shoulder, causing me to fall back.

Tears started to fall from my eyes. I looked up at him and saw all the anger in his eyes. "Well then enjoy your breathing space." I ran off stage, with Miley trailing behind me.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

_What have I done?_ I watched her get up and run off the stage.

I sat on the edge of the stage, putting my head in my hands.

_I lost her… again._

I felt Nick's hand on my shoulder. "She'll cool off, don't worry." He said.

"How do you know? Did you see how hurt she was. I pushed her way too far this time." Tear threatened to fall from my eyes as I replayed the scene of her falling to the ground with tears in her eyes. "I lost her. I lost that one last thing that made me happy."

"How do I know? Because I've been through this. You just have to trust that God will get you two back together. It may not be tonight or tomorrow… maybe not this year, but He'll get you two together. You and Demi fit like a puzzle piece."

* * *

An hour has passed after the fight and we had to get ready for the show soon, but there was no sign of the usual Demi. The one that was singing loudly in the hallways, or loudly laughing at a stupid joke I told. But of course, why would the usual Demi be around when I just made her cry…

I was laying on the couch in me and Nick's dressing room, debating wether to go to Demi's dressing room and talk to her or not.

**Knock-Knock**

"Not now Nick!" I yelled, but that boy just wouldn't listen. The doorknob squeaked as it turned. I turned around to yell at him, but only to see Demi's tear-stained face.

"I was just here to tell you that you don't have to worry about any awkwardness on stage. I'll act like everything's fine, just for everyone out there. But just know that once we set our foot off that stage, I'm going to be giving you that breathing space that you always wanted." She was quiet and seemed vulnerable…A side that anyone rarely saw.

I managed to choke out an okay.

"I'll see you later then." She reached for the doorknob, but before she could fully leave, she turned around. "But before I leave, I want you to know that I love you. I will always love you. No matter how much room I give you, no matter how much you push me away. But I want you to be with her… Love her."

"Love her? LOVE HER? DEMI I LOVE YOU!" Once again, tear began to fall from our eyes. I stood up and walked over to where her sobbing body was. I grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look at me "I love you, a lot. And I want to be with you now, tomorrow, and the next year, and what ever comes after that. So I want look in my eyes and tell me you don't want me to love someone else other than you."

She looked at me straight in the eyes and said it. "Joe, I-I don't want you… I want you to love her." Demi's body started to tremble, she began to sob harder and harder as she said it to me. She took my hand off her wrist and made her way out of the dressing room, but I could't just let her go like that.

"Demi please…You don't mean it." I cried.

She turned around with tears streaming down her beautiful face, ruining her make up. "Will you just please believe me and let it go! You got your answer, what else do you want!"

"I just want you."

"No you don't!… You had me! And you blew it."

"I can make it up to you!"

"It has nothing to do with me. It's about you! And it has ALWAYS been about you!"

"Is it that hard to forgive me?"

"Hard? No! But you've just been waiting and waiting to push me! And you know what, today was the day! Goal reached, Joe… Goal reached!" And with that, she turned her heel and walked away.

* * *

**So….How was it? More drama is coming soon! **

**We still haven't reached the Liam drama and there's still more Jemi drama.**

**So tell me what you think :)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO xcrymeariver from twitter :) she helped me a lot and made sure I wasn't distracted :)**

**Follow my twitter nileyfoshizz :)**


	3. Everything You're Not

**Hi! So I know that Demi's song Everything You're Not isn't a new song… but just pretend shah.**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN WHEN I WAS HIGH SO IT'S VERY CRAPPY!**

* * *

**Joe's POV:**

The concert was doing pretty well. No tension and Demi put that happy act in front everyone during the duets. But Miley, Nick and I just saw right through it.

Nick just had finished performing _'Introducing Me' _, he gave me a look, signaling he was ready for us to bring Miley out.

"HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING TONIGHT?" I screamed into the mic. It was my job to pump up the crowd and make sure they didn't notice Nick walk off stage to get Miley.

**

* * *

Nick's POV:**

I walked to the platform where I would meet up with Miley. I was nervous as heck.

_What if I mess up? WHAT IF SHE SLAPS ME? Wait why would she slap me?_

I saw her walk towards me, she was wearing a dress that kind of looks like the dress she wore last year. Except this time, the dress was sleeveless. It was tight around the hips, but still flowed. It was short enough to make bending down a _no-no_. It sort of looked like something Demi would own.

"Hey." She greeted.

"You look beautiful." I smiled. She giggled and gave me a hug.

_YES! I still have that effect on her!_

"So, Prince Charming, are you ready to set this stage on fire?"

"Bring It." I searched for the go signal which was a thumbs up from Kevin.

I slowly strummed an oh so familiar tune.

We slowly entered the arena and as soon as the girls recognized the tune, scream erupted.

_"Like I did… Before the storm." _ Miley and I finished the song, and somehow we ended at the catwalk.

Although the song was finished, we still looked in each other's eyes. Screams were still going on, and after what seemed like forever we finally tore our gazes off of each other and looked at the crowd.

"Miley Cyrus everybody!" I spoke into the mic.

"Thank you guys so much!" She giggled. She turned around and walked back to the main stage with me trailing behind her.

_Nick, it's now or never._

But before she could get off stage, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. "Stay in my dressing room." I whispered in her ear and watched her walk off back stage.

Our portion of the concert seemed to last forever. Especially since Joe wasn't acting himself. He wasn't usually jumpy and hyper, but at least when Demi came out to sing her duet with him earlier, he put on a smile.

Finally, the torture was over and it was Demi's turn, and as always, Joe stayed back and watched her. And for support I watched her too, but once I knew it was her last song, I stood up and walked over to Joe.

**

* * *

Joe's POV: **

"Hey I'll be in the dressing room, 'kay?" Nick patted my back and walked off.

I put my focus back to Demi and saw that she was strumming a melody that was unfamiliar. But before she began to sing, she grabbed the mic.

"Hi guys, this last song I'm going to play tonight is a new one. So if I mess up, bare with me." She forced a laugh out, earning laughs from the audience too.

Once again she strummed the song on her guitar.

_**I've been bruised and I've been broken.**_

_**Can't believe I put up with all this…. Pain.**_

_This can't be good. _

Demi always wrote her feelings. Music was her escape and her weapon. And in this case… **I was the victim**

_**I've been used and I was choking**_

_**On the promise I would never fall again.**_

_**Mmm mm.**_

_**I used to sing to your twisted symphony.**_

_**The words that had me trapped inside your misery.**_

_**But now I know**_

_**The reason why I couldn't breathe**_

_**Cuz all I want,**_

_**Is everything you're not.**_

_**So go ahead and slam the door**_

_**Cuz you can't shut me out.**_

_**And no I don't, **_

_**Don't care what you say.**_

_**Cuz all I really…. all I really want,**_

_**Is everything you want.**_

I guess she saw me watching from the side because when she sang the chorus, she kept looking at me.

I broke her. Broke her bad and now there doesn't seem to be a cure to make it all better.=

I gave her a little wave, causing her to strum angrily .

_What were you thinking, Joe? She won't wave back. Idiot. Idiot!_

_**[Never gonna break my heart again,**_

_**Never gonna see this face again,**_

_**Never want to feel this way again.]**_

_**Your darkness is my weakness**_

_**But it turns out that it only went so deep**_

_**[deep…]**_

I looked her in the eyes and tears started to build up in her eyes but she continued to strum angrily even more.

_**A meaningless diversion,**_

_**that is all you meant to me.**_

_**[Me…. me… me…]**_

_Is this what she really thought about me? A __**meaningless **__diversion._

_**And I am done,**_

_**With your twisted symphony.**_

_**The words that had me selling stolen poetry,**_

_**That tore the pages.**_

_**And I can finally breathe.**_

_**Cuz all I want,**_

_**Is everything you're not.**_

_**So go ahead and slam the door**_

_**Cuz you can't shut me out.**_

_**And no I don't, **_

_**Don't care what you say.**_

_**Cuz all I really…. all I really want,**_

_**Is everything you want.**_

_**[Never gonna break my heart again,**_

_**Never gonna see this face again,**_

_**Never want to feel this way again.]**_

_**I want a gentleman**_

_**who treats me like a queen.**_

_**I need respect, **_

_**I need love,**_

_**Nothing in between.**_

And now, the tears that were held back, went pouring out of her eyes. But it didn't stop her. She continued to pour her heart out. More and more people from backstage dropped what they were doing and walked over to where I was, watching Demi.

"Joseph, I think you should go out there…" My mother's voice startled me.

"Maybe after the song." I mumbled.

_**I will not spell it out for you if you can't see**_

_**Cuz you're not worth it.**_

_**You don't deserve me.**_

_**And now we're done!**_

She was right, I don't deserve her. How could I deserve someone so perfect and patient with my attitude? Now, it wasn't just her eyes that were pouring out tears, but so were mine.

She looked over at me, tears streaming down that beautiful face. When Demi noticed the tears falling from my eyes, she started to sob.

_**Everything you're not **_

_**[Not…. not… not…]**_

_**Everything you're not **_

_**[Not…. not… not…]**_

_**1. 2. 3!**_

_**Cuz all I want,**_

_**Is everything you're not.**_

_**So go ahead and slam the door**_

_**Cuz you can't shut me out.**_

_**And no I don't, **_

_**Don't care what you say.**_

_**Cuz all I really…. all I really want,**_

_**Is everything you want.**_

_**[Never gonna break my heart again,**_

_**Never gonna see this face again,**_

_**Never want to feel this way again.]**_

Once the spot light dimmed a bit, I ran out to the stage with a towel and water in my hand.

I quickly engulfed Demi into a hug. I made sure it was a tight grip so no matter what she did, she couldn't break free.

She started to punch my chest, but I wouldn't budge. "I hate you. I hate you!" She sobbed onto my chest, making it audible for only us to hear.

Part of the crowd were screaming, another part just stood there in shock at the scene in front of them

"No you don't, Dems." I grabbed her fist and hugged her tighter.

"Yes I do! No let go of me." she continued to sob, smearing make up on my white muscle shirt. "I hate all this shit you put me through! I hate it, and I hate you!"

Hearing her say that she hate me was more hurtful than anything I could imagine. "Please don't start anything onstage."

She finally had enough strength and pushed me away, but I quickly grabbed her so that we were only a few inches apart. I had a firm grip on her hip that could possibly leave a nasty bruise.

"Why? So you don't get embarrassed." She hissed. I couldn't say anything because it was sort of true. She shook her head and looked away. "Just go back to my dressing room. We'll finish our talk in there."

Sitting in Demi's dressing room, waiting for her was pure torture.

I watched her say goodbye to the crowd on the TV that was set up in the corner of the room. And finally, what seemed like forever, she got of stage and heard her footsteps come closer to the door.

I quickly stood up and opened the door, seeing her tear stained and make up smeared face. I gave her room to get in.

She made her way to the chair in front of the vanity. We both sat there and just stared out in space. After about two minutes, Demi opened her mouth to speak. "You know what they always say to me?" She looked at me and I shook my head. "They say 'Demi, how can you put up with all Joe's throwing at you? How can you put on a happy face on stage and flirt with him, knowing that he has someone else he'll hug and kiss after?' And you know what? I ignore them, because I know that's the only time where you could be mine… And **I could be yours!**" Tears streamed down both of our faces. Memories of us playing around on stage played in my head, making the tears fall faster and faster out of my eyes. "I tried Joe, I tried very hard to hide the hurt and the sadness -"

Then out of nowhere, anger from inside erupted. "Then what the hell do you want Demi? Do you want me to dump Ashley for you?" I snapped at her, regretting it right away.

"All I wanted was for you to catch me when I fell for you! But obviously you were easily distracted." She wiped away the tears and got up, heading for the door.

_Why does she always have to do this? She always makes me run after her._

I got up and grabbed her wrist with a tight grip. "You are not walking out on me this time." I gritted my teeth.

"Joe," she gasped "Please let go." she looked down at her wrist. I followed her gave and saw two fresh scars on it. I loosened my grip on it and rubbed it with my thumb. I remembered those times when she would call me because of a break up. And whenever I would come over, there was a fresh cut on her wrist. She would explain that, that was her only way to block out the pain for a while. Her wrist was filled with scars from guys that hurt her. Ever since her first heartbreak I comforted her through, I swore to myself that I would pound the guy's face in who caused that painful scar on her "break up wrist".

_I never thought that I would hurt Demi so much that __**THIS**__ would happen._

I was now and forever part of that wrist. It was more painful than I thought. Just thinking about the scar on her wrist made me feel the stinging pain cutting on mine.

"Dem…" I whispered.

"It's nothing." She sniffled.

"Nothing? You promised me you wouldn't do this again." Tears began to form, blurring my vision

"Promises are meant to be broken, right?" she forced a laugh, but I could see right through the wall she's building.

"Not this kind of promise."

"Joe. It's just a cut…"

"No! No it's not. It's a scar that you'll have to forever live with!" My voice raising, but I know that if I don't control my anger, I would scare her. "…A cut that was caused by me."

"You didn't cause this, I agreed to be your girlfriend remember. It's my fault too." She tried to force a smile, but failed.

I looked at her and then back at her wrist. The tears that were being held back finally fell from my eyes. I felt her small arms wrap around my waist. I pulled her close, resting her head on my chest.

"Joe, it's nothing." She soothed. "I've gotten used to it. It's not even that deep."

"But what if it was? What if you lose a lot of blood? WHY ARE YOU TREATING THIS LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL!"

"Because it isn't! It's just another stupid cut because stupid me never read the warning signs being thrown at me!"

_Warning signs?_

"What do you mean, 'warning signs'?" I looked at her confused.

"Joe, c'mon. Everyone saw it. We moved way too fast, and I let it happen. I bragged about us, completely oblivious to the fact that you hated having a relationship under the spot light. I saw it coming but I was too scared so I tried to hold on to something that wasn't even going to be there."

My heart sank at her comment. Was I really that predictable. "You saw it coming?"

"Joe, people placed bets on us."

"So you knew! You knew I was going to break your heart and you let it happen?"

"It wasn't my choice for us to break up! Sure I would've loved to be that girl that Joe Jonas went exclusive with. I would've loved being able to celebrate all these holidays with you like every other girl who you went out with, but you can't force someone to love you…"

"Force? I loved you. That relationship felt like a lifetime and letting it go was a mistake."

"But it was the right thing to do. Look how happy you are right now. **She makes you happy**."

"And you don't think you made me happy?" she shook her head 'no'. "WHO'S FEEDING YOU THESE LIES, DEM?"

"No one!" she whimpered.

_She's lying Joe, don't buy it._

"You're lying." I spat.

"Can you please stop! You moved on, why won't you let me! Why won't you let me lie to myself? Maybe saying that you don't love me and I didn't make you happy are the only things that are keeping me motivated to move on! WHY JOE! WHY!"

"Because…"

"BECAUSE WHAT?" she tugged on her hair in frustration.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE! NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO HAVE YOU!"

She stood there in shock. "What?… Joe, i don't belong to anyone. I'm not an phone call that you can put on hold. I have a right to be happy too!"

She was right, and I hated it. I can't imagine seeing her in someone else's arms.

"Joe, if you love me you'll -"

"Let you go? Yeah, well what if I let you go and you don't come back? What that one day I need you the most and you won't be there?"

"Then I guess we aren't meant for each other. Maybe there's another girl out there waiting to be loved by you."

I can't do this. I can't stand here and take in what she's saying. "I need some time to think." I said, leaving her in the dressing room alone.

**

* * *

So it's short, and i'm sorry about that :\**

**Good? Bad? Should I stop writing?**

**There's still Niley drama to come. GASP! **

**We'll see more of how the break up is affecting Demi :O YIKES DRAMA**

**Follow my twitter for updates.**

**(at)xnileyfoshizz :)**


	4. Gotta Make Things Right Reupload

I re-uploaded it, I accidentally deleted the chapter .

**Heyyy! I'm really sorry for the lack of update and for that, I have rewarded you guys with some cute Niley moments X]**

**So many papers due&got distracted with twitter XD.**

**I would also like to say THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! Your reviews have been amazing! :)**

**Don't forget to read my little author's note after the story!**

* * *

**Nick's POV [while the whole Jemi thing was happening]:**

Miley and I were laying on the couch talking about random things.

"Yeah well who's fault was that!" she giggled. We currently reminiscing old memories in our relationship.

"Yours." I said, continuing to draw hearts on her hip where the shirt, she had changed in to, risen up.

"You're such a girl, Nick." She lifted her head off of my chest.

"Oh really? And how is that?"

Instead of replying she just gave me a smile and got up.

"I'm not done with you missy!" I got up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to me. We crashed onto the couch laughing.

After we finished laughing, the room was filled with silence. The silence wasn't the usual awkward silence. It was the comfortable one. The ones you would have if you were cuddling with someone, listening to the pattern of their heart beats and breathing.

"I'm worried for Demi, Nicky." Miley said breaking the silence. She ran her hand through my hair as she usually did.

"I'm worried for her too, babe." After the last word left my mouth, I regretted it instantly. I've gotten her so close, I don't want to driven her away with the awkwardness. Maybe she didn't notice.

She smiled, "You called me babe."

_Crap. She noticed._

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"But it's not just Demi I'm worried about." Miley laid her hand on my chest again and played with the purity ring,_** HER purity ring**_, dangling down around my neck along with my dog tag. "I'm also worried for Joe too."

"Well, we have to let them solve their own problems themselves." I already knew that she would want to meddle in. "Promise you won't meddle, okay."

"I pinky promise" she held her very tiny pinky, I intertwined mine with hers.

I doubt both of us will keep this promise, Miley always loved helping her friends out and always finds a way to drag me into it.

**

* * *

Miley's POV:**

Nick and I spent what seemed like forever talking, giggling and flirting, in his dressing room.

"Miles, your phone is buzzing." Nick said, interrupting my story I was telling him about my latest Wal-Mart trips with Noah.

I pulled out the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. Although, I wish I did. I was greeted by a furious Liam. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE WITH THAT JONAS KID?"

I saw Nick gave me a worried look, I guess he heard Liam yell at me. I gave him a comforting smile and sat up

"He's not a kid." I defended Nick, keeping my voice calm. "How did you know I was here anyway."

"The internet!" He spat.

"So I'm guessing you saw the performance." He didn't respond. There was a long silence from the other line.

"Please don't get mad." I sighed.

"Miles, I'm not mad." Liam's tone was much softer this time. "I just don't want him hurting you. We all know how the second chance you gave him went."

I winced as the memories of Nick and I's rough patch came flooding in my head.

"He won't hurt me." I assured Liam. He understood that I loved Nick, and that I will always love him. He wasn't like Justin who tried to control me. Liam was like another Trace, and I guess that's why we decided to end it. Our relationship was better off as a brother-sister kind.

"Alright squirt, I trust you on this one." I giggled at the nickname he gave me, causing Nick to roll his eyes in annoyance. "But I swear, if he lays a finger on you or runs back to the tone def chick-"

"Liam!" I giggled, interrupting his rant.

"Alright , alright, I'll be nice to her." I could already imagine him rolling his eyes playfully.

"Sure you will." Nick was starting to get impatient, he kept on squirming. "I gotta go, kangaroo. Curly top here is getting impatient."

"Oh, I see, I interrupted your little sex session." Liam chuckled.

"EW! Gosh! Why can't you ever say goodbye like normal people do." I laughed. I pulled the phone away from me and clicked the end button.

When I turned to Nick, he looked annoyed and jealous.

"What did the Monkey want?" Nick spat.

"Oh you know. The usual. Phone sex." I smirked, knowing that he would get even more jealous than he is now.

Nick narrowed his eyes and pouted. "Not funny. No seriously, what did he want."

"He just wanted to know why I was here, and if you tried to hurt me again he'll … Well I don't know but he's taller than you so I'm pretty sure whatever he'll do would hurt."

"Thanks for your amazing support towards me, Miles." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I grinned, falling back into that little spot on his chest where my head fits perfectly. My eyes started to get heavy, and I slowly started to drift into sleep.

**

* * *

Nick's POV:**

I was softly humming the tune of My Girl to Miley, I knew that the tune always made her fall into deep slumber. I was softly rubbing her arm up and down. And right when I knew she had fallen asleep, I heard Joe furiously slam Demi's dressing room door. This only meant that he would make his way here, in rage.

And right on cue, "I'M SO MAD!" he yelled, causing Miley to jump and wake up.

"Great job, Joe. You woke Miley up." I grumbled.

"She's mine, she can't be with anyone else but me!" Joe ranted, completely ignoring what I said.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up pretty boy." Miley crossed her arms over her chest. She stood up and walked over to Joe with this furious look on her face. She stopped only a few inches away from him. It was as though she was ready to pounce on him.

"Your's? Demi is not property!" She spat. "She can't always be yours! You chose this. You knew that from the moment you called her and ended it, that it was going to be like this. Demi can't just love you, so wake up and stop being selfish. Demi has a right to be happy too." Her fingers were digging in Joe's chest. I've never seen her fight with Joe, they were always in brother-sister mode. This side of Miley sort of terrified me. I knew what she was capable of. I was with her for 2 years, I know how scary she could get during fights.

Joe stayed quiet and just looked down. "I just don't want to see her with someone else. It's not okay with me." he mumbled.

"And you think it's okay for Demi to see you with Ashley!" Miley scoffed. "Everyday she sees you guys hold hands, kiss, act all cute. Why couldn't you do that with her, huh! 'Cuz I sure know how that feels. I know how she feels to see the guy she loves show more affection to someone she'll never be." Miley glanced over at me with tears collecting in her eyes.

_Did she seriously have to drag me and her relationship in this?_

"I showed Demi affection!" Joe defended.

"Well if we compared it to the affection you show Ashley, what you did with Demi seemed like nothing." Miley crossed her arms once again, she knew she was winning this fight. She always did. There was never a fight when Miley didn't win.

Joe just stood there looking at me for back-up.

I put my hands up and shook my head no. "Sorry, dude. I know you're going to hate me for this, but it's the same thing you said to me back in '07; 'You've got yourself in this mess, I'm pretty sure you could get out yourself too.'"

"I just don't get it!" Joe threw his hands up in the air **(A/N: and say ayyooo, i love deemiii lovatooo! haha i just had to do it XD)**

"What's not to get?" Miley asked in a much softer tone of voice.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just wanted to save the friendship."

"And how did that go for you." I smirked. Joe clenched his fist, about ready to punch me. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact. But instead I felt Miley's presence in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Miley and Joe having a stare down.

"You better not punch him." Miley said, clenching her jaws tight.

"Or what?" Joe cocked his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'll fight you." Miley said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Joe scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah, right."

"I will! So you better think twice, because I know you won't be happy when I tell everyone that you lost to a girl." A sly smirk played on her lips.

"Me? Lose to you? You're ego is getting bigger and bigger ain't it."

"You're right, the public would probably handle it better when I come out and say that you beat me up because you were mad that Demi might actually love someone else."

_Oh this girl is good._

Joe narrowed his eyes and left the room. Once his footsteps was no longer being heard, Miley turned around and faced me. A huge grin was planted on that beautiful face of hers.

"Now I remember why you won the fights." I chuckled.

"Shut up Jonas, and collect your stuff, I want to go back to the hotel."

"Oh, demanding. Me likey." I moaned.

Miley rolled her eyes and threw a shirt at my face. "You packed me a shirt?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Well, if no one takes care of you, no one will." She began to pick up things off of the floor.

"I'm pretty sure Selena takes good care of me." I teased. She stopped at her tracks.

_I got you right where I want you, Cyrus._

"You know what, you're right. Have fun sleeping alone tonight." She headed over to the door. And right before she could get out, she flashed me a smile.

_Or maybe not._

I ran out the room and down the hallway, looking for Miley.

"She's in Demi's room." A voice behind me said. I turned around but no one was there. "Down here." It said in annoyance.

I looked down to and found Joe sitting in front of the door leading to the buses.

I leaned against the wall next to him, and slid down.

"A lot on your mind?" I questioned.

"More like tons." Joe mumbled. He was looking straight ahead, as though someone important would burst through the door any minute.

"Well, I don't think we'll be out of here until 1." I glanced at my watch, and it was exactly 12:40. "You've got 20 minutes."

"I didn't expect to hurt her so much that she would actually go bak to cutting herself." Joe's eyes threatened to spill the tears being held back. "I just wanted to save the friendship, because I know if I took it another step, I could lose her by making on small mistake. Breaking it off wasn't the best way, but I was a coward and I thought of myself. I didn't care about her feelings."

"You're not a coward, you're a guy. We make this mistakes, but it doesn't mean that we have to give up on ourselves and our love ones." I said.

"I should really fix this, shouldn't I?" Joe said, turning to me. His eyes were bloodshot red from all the crying.

"Better late than never." I flashed him a supporting smile and got up.

I decided to let Miley and Demi do some girl talk and headed car that would take us back to the hotel. We were probably going to stay in New York for a few more days so the buses are staying in the venue.

I slipped into the back seat waiting for everyone else to get in a car so that we could get out of here. Knowing that this would probably take a while, I leaned back and let myself drift off to sleep, but it wasn't long until I heard the car door open and shut. I felt the seat next to me sink down and the leather squeak as the person moved leaned back. Then, the car started to move, I opened my eyes to see Miley ducking down below the window.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"Making sure people don't see me in the car." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Well if you were so embarassed to be seen with me, then why did you get in this car."

"1. I am not embarrassed, I just don't want the public jumping to conclusions. And 2. I tricked Demi into thinking that Joe was in this car so she would get stuck in the one where Joe was. Meaning, that all the other cars are occupied."

I shook my head and chuckled. "The windows are tinted."

"Yeah, but with all the flash from the cameras, you'll be able to see inside the car. Gosh, you're such a newb."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. She always knew how to make me smile, even after a long and tiring show.

Once the car reached a halt, I tapped Miley's shoulder. "You can get up now."

No response.

I bent down to see that she had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and walked out of the car, being greeted by fans calling my name. I walked around to Miley's door and opened it. I carefully placed my hand under her legs and back, carrying her bridal style. Once the group of girls noticed that it was Miley, screams and flashes started to go off. I gave them a subtle smile and puckered my lips to a "shh" signal, indicating that Miley was in deep slumber.

I made my way up the stairs to the main door of the hotel. And once I was inside, I walked as fast as I could to the elevator, because I knew that once my brothers and Demi got here, screams would erupt and wake up Miley.

"Nick?" Miley moaned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

I stepped into the elevator, still carrying her. "Don't worry, we're in the hotel already." I set her down slowly to press the '10' button.

"Thanks." she smiled and leaned on my shoulder. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't like my room."

"Anytime." The elevator had finally reached our floor, I wrapped my arm around her waist and guided her out and to the room.

**

* * *

So how was this chapter? I am REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for the long wait.**

**This chapter was a filler, a cute one thought… kinda.**

**I'm not finish with the Jemi drama, in fact the drama from the previous chapters are just the beginning! :O**

**And yes I made Liam nice, I really don't want him to be the typical mean Liam, like in most Niley stories.**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND REVIEWS! :)**

**HEADS UP! I don't think the next chapter will be out soon, maybe in a couple of weeks.**


	5. I'll Hold You Above Everyone

**HELLO! Wow it's been forever :O **

**I'm so sorry! I promised to upload earlier, and yet I didn't D:**

**Well here's the story. I had the whole chapter…. then i found out Demi went to Rehab and that's how the chapter went and i was like "oh no!" so then i re-did it. And it turned out pretty good :)**

**Enjoy.**

_And I do want you to know_

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know_

_I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

**Good To You - Marianas Trench**

**Demi's POV:**

I sat next to Joe, in the car, awkwardly. As we neared the hotel, all I could think off was getting out the car and killing Miley.

Once the car has reached a full halt, I grabbed my things quickly and got out. I was attacked with flashes and girls yelling my name and Joe's. I stopped to take a few pictures and sign a few things with the fans. I flashed them all my signature smile before I headed to the stairs that lead to the lobby door.

I walked across the lobby, looking around if there was any sign of Miley.

_None. Oh well. Maybe she's spending "quality time" with Nick._

I quickly walked to the elevator, hoping that Joe wouldn't catch up to me. I looked around and saw him enter the lobby doors.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath. I quickly stabbed the "up" button of the elevator, hoping that it would make the machine arrive faster.

"Come on, come on!" I continued pressing it. Joe was looking around, probably for me, and he successfully did.

"Demi!" Joe cried, jogging over to me.

_**Ding! **__Yes!_

I stepped in the elevator in a hurry, almost getting my heels stuck. I could see him struggling to run to the elevator, through the mirror that was placed across the elevators. And right when the elevator door was about the close; Joe stepped foot in the elevator, causing the doors to retract back, leaving him room to enter.

He gave me a small smile and pressed the '10' button.

_Perfect. Just perfect._

"That was some obstacle coarse." He panted. And being the polite one, I gave him a small smile. He sighed.

_This can't be good. _

"Demi, it doesn't have to be like this. We can be friends again, like old times." He looked at me in the eyes.

"I know it doesn't have to be, but maybe it's for the best. I need some space, Joe. Please respect it." I looked down, causing some strands of my hair to fall in front of my face.

"I've given you enough space!." I felt his hand grab my wrist, his thumb brushing against the fresh cuts. "And it resulted to this." His voice cracked.

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TREATING THIS LIKE IT'S FUCKIN' BIG DEAL! YOU NEVER CARED UNTIL NOW! SO STOP ACTING LIKE I'LL LET YOU BACK IN MY LIFE! Because I won't! You've pushed me enough to a point of no return." I stared at him, my tears slowly blurring my vision.

"Demi, you don't mean that." He whispered, his voice cracked from the tears.

"STOP!" I covered my ears and shook my head "STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" I slid down on the floor of the elevator, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Fine. If you want it this way then it will. Have nice life Demi." Joe spat, walking out the elevator.

I continued to cry in the elevator, curled up in a ball in the corner.

It seemed like I was crying forever. And I couldn't cry anymore, I looked up and took deep breath. I saw that the doors of the elevator were closed and I was still on the 10th floor.

I pressed the 'open' button and as waited for the doors to open, I readjusted my clothes and hair. When the doors were fully open, I was greeted by a friendly face.

"Demi?" A familiar voice questioned in disbelief.

**Joe's POV:**

She's so damn stubborn. Why can't she just accept that I want to be here for her!

I angrily walked to my suite, when I felt my shoulder collide with someone else. I snapped into reality and saw a familiar red head.

"What are you doing here?" My jaws clench and my hands balled up into a fist.

"I'm here because I have a show. What about you Jonas?" He cocked his head. Ever since Demi and I broke up, he we always had this tense feeling between us. He was like Demi's big brother, ready to beat the crap out of anybody who tried to hurt her. In many ways he was kind of like me. Except that he was a bit taller and his hair was a messy bunch. It seems like he just gets up from bed and doesn't even bother to comb it. And don't even get me started with the tattoo that's on his chest. Demi thinks it's attractive, I find it tacky.

"I have a show too. **Clark.**" I eyed him. He was wearing a a black v-neck that showed part of his tattoo, a dark wash denim jacket, jeans that were folded about 3 inches about his ankles, exposing his black and gray striped socks, and worn out vans. And yes, he has his signature bed head. This boy really need to try dressing up one day. He looks like a bum.

"Are you making Demi cry again?" Travis raised his eyebrows. "And don't you dare fuckin' lie to me Jonas, I'll know."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I crossed my arms on my chest, not giving a damn if I was showing him that I was annoyed.

"Yeah, I do. I need to go to Demi and make sure she's not cutting herself. But I'm sure you don't care."

_Ouch. That hurt._

"Don't you dare think that I don't care about her! I do! More than you or anyone will. I'd do anything for her."

"Whatever get's you through the night, Jonas." Travis smirked and walked away.

Demi's POV:

"Travis?" I gasped. I jumped on him and clung onto his neck, and once again I was crying.

"Shh… It's okay. I'm here now." Travis soothed, rubbing my back slowly. "If it makes you feel any better, I convinced my band to let me stay with you for the rest of the tour."

I wiped away my tears and smiled. "Really?"

Travis nodded and gave me a reassuring smile. "Now, it won't just be you and Miley, you'll have me too." He kissed my forehead.

_Gosh, I missed being in someone's arms so much._

"Thank you. I really need my friends right now."

"It's nothing, Dems. I'm always here for you. Just one call and I'll be there." I gave him a small smile and snuggled into his chest.

We stood in the hallway of the hotel just hugging, and every once and a while, I would let a few tear fall from my eyes. This is what I've been needing for a while, someone to hold me and reassure me that everything will be fine. I usually would just go to Joe for them. I remember sneaking into his hotel room and just snuggle next to him in the bed and Joe knew exactly why I was there. We would stay up and talk about what's on my mind and he'd always say the same thing _"Anyone who make__** my Princess **__cry, isn't worth it."_ It's ironic how he was one of the people who would always knock me off my feet and put me down. He didn't have to say anything, seeing him with his new and perfect girlfriend can just set me off. I knew I had to be stronger than that, I put up a front.

At first it seemed to work. Joe and I went back to becoming how we were before we went out, but she was constantly around and I couldn't take it anymore. It started off as just throwing up my meals, then I got a hold of a razor. _And that's when it all went down hill._

**Travis's POV:**

I love her. I fell in love with my best friend. I want to tell her, but she won't want _another Joe_; A best friend to fall in love with and possibly break her fragile heart.

It's been an hour since she broke down in the hallway of the hotel. And when she was finally done, I carried her to her room and set her on the bed. Right when I was about to leave she said "Please don't leave." In that small vulnerable voice hers. So here I am, laying next to the girl who stole my heart. Her head laying on my chest and my arms wrapped securely around her small waist.

I have no intentions of telling her how I feel, because I know that no one could ever replace Joe. I will just be that love struck best friend who's always there to pick the broken pieces, no matter how much it hurts. I guess Demi and I are alike when it comes to that. She was Joe's little heart mender, and **I was hers**.

**Miley's POV:**

I woke up to kisses on my neck, making me let out a small moan. "Niiiickkk, I'm trying to sleep."

"But. Babe. I'm. Lonely." he said, in-between kisses.

I let out a small giggle and opened me eyes. His body was hovering over mine. Nick had that cute toothy smile of his planted on his face. I placed my hand on his chest and sighed. "Alright, I'm awake. What do you want to do?"

"Hm, cuddling sounds nice." he said rolling off of me, pulling me on top of him.

"You woke me up just to cuddle?"

"Well, yeah. And also to do this." Nick then leaned up and kissed me. It wasn't long before our tongues were fighting for dominance and his shirt that I was wearing has been removed and thrown somewhere around the room. But I knew that if I didn't stop this before it got any further, Joe would be woken up with moaning and the bed hitting against the wall.

I pulled away, causing Nick to pout his now swollen lips. "What did you do that for?"

"Unless you want Joe to be woken up from me screaming your name, I had to stop this. Maybe next time."

"You're no fun." Nick pretended to roll his eyes.

I giggled at his little fit and got off of him, searching for my shirt that he threw carelessly across the room

"Miiillllleyyy please."

"No, Nicholas."

"Fine. But we're showering together." I felt his strong arms around my waist and carry me to the bathroom.

"Hey! I didn't even agree on this!"

"Relax, it's just a shower." he chuckled. Nick started to set up the shower as I patiently waited, sitting on the sink counter.

"If you try anything, Jonas, I will file for rape."

"It's not rape if you enjoy it." He turned around, flashing me a smile. Nick walked over to me, settling in between my legs.

"If only the public knew how horny you are." I giggled, running my hands through his perfect curls.

"I doubt they'd believe you. I have a perfect image."

"Wow, big head much?" I hopped off of the counter and walked over to the shower, with Nick's raging hormonal body trailing after me. I watched him just stare at me as I slipped out of my shorts and underwear. "So, you coming in or not?"

"Wow." I hear him gasp.

**Nick's POV:**

"Hey Nick, what's this?" Miley pointed to the screen of her laptop. We were killing time in my hotel room, until my dad comes up and tells us it as time to go to the venue.

I walked over to her, running my hands through my wet hair. I looked over her shoulder and saw a picture of me carrying her in to the hotel. It was one of those perfect pictures you would see in magazines. I was smiling down at her sleeping body, it was my love struck smile. "It's me being a gentleman." I flashed a smile at her.

I felt her soft lips on my cheek. "Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For not being ashamed." I gave her puzzled look. "For not hiding it anymore. You didn't have to carry me back in the hotel room. You could have gotten the driver to drive us to the back where no one was. But instead, you carried me out in front where your fans were."

"Well, I was going to take you to the back but I needed some publicity."

Miley rolled her eyes and lightly socked my arm. "I'm serious! I really appreciate that you're not afraid to be seen in public with me."

"What? Miley, I will never be ashamed to be seen in public with you." I lifted her chin, so that she was looking me in the eyes. "I would give up fame for you! If it wasn't for your help, my brothers and I wouldn't be where we are now. Heck, your other exes wouldn't be where they are!"

"You and your brothers have talent, you didn't need me."

"But you made the climb easier." I gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too."

**IMPORTANT! **

**So for Christmas, my family and I will be going to Philippines and i don't know if I'll upload before we leave… Maybe I might, but it's a very low chance. So please don't give up on me if I just randomly disappear. :) **

**Remember I like your feedbacks :)**


	6. In My Eyes, You Were Mine

**Happy New Year! i wrote this on the plane, heading back to California. **

**So if it's sloppy, I'm so sorry. Thank you for patiently waiting for it!**

**I had new year TWICE! :O When I left Philippines it was new year for them and when I left Korea (our stop over) it was almost new years in America. And we reached the north america (around seattle), it was only hours before new year. So technically I'm two years ahead XD … **

* * *

_Now it feels like soldiers in a war, and none of us are backing down._

_And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battle ground._

_Cuz he don't want to leave, and I don't want to go._

**War - Jay Sean**

**

* * *

Demi's POV:**

She's back. The love of Joe's life was back.

I heard her small giggle as I left my hotel room with Travis. I tried to block her and Joe's laugh, but it was too hard. If I didn't get out of here fast enough, I would have another break down.

I could already picture her perfect image in my head. The way she stuck up her nose when she would flash that lovely smile of hers. The way her hair would perfectly fall into place. Her perfect body being held by Joe as they discuss about how each of their days went. I could never be her, I'm jut this insecure girl who could never be good enough for Joe.

"Don't worry about them, Dems." Travis wrapped his arms around my waist and guided me to the elevators. He was taking me to Miley's room. He didn't trust me to go alone, so he decided to escort me and make sure I called him when I wanted to go back into my own room.

* * *

"Take me to the airport." I blurted.

Miley took her attention off of the movie we rented and gave me a questioning look. "What?"

"I need a break. I can't take this." I felt my chest tighten as I tried to hold back the tears and the urge to break down.

Miley tried to search for any hesitation in my eyes but I showed her none. I was sure of what I was doing, no turning back. "Okay, I'll buy us our tickets to the next flight out of here." Miley stood up and grabbed her laptop.

"No. You're not coming with me."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!" I tried to grab the laptop from her but failed miserably. "You and Nick finally fixed things and I am not going to ruin it with my mental problems!"

"Mental? Demi, you're not mental! You're just confused and hurt! I'm your best friend and I am not letting you do this alone. I'm going with you to wherever you're going and I will be by your side the whole time. I would do anything just to make sure my only best friend is safe." A tear fell from her blue orbs, followed by a sob that escaped from her mouth. "You mean the world to me."

"You're really going to go with me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Even if it means losing Nick again." We spent about an hour of packing. And another hour planning our exit plan, so that no one saw us. Especially the Jonases.

Only our family knew where we are going and how long we're supposed to be gone. But once we reach our destination, and finally settle in, Miley and I plan to tell a few of you close and trusted friends. We didn't want them in panic mode, nor get it out to the media where we were.

**

* * *

**

**Joe's POV:**

He just barged in me and my brother's hotel room while we were eating breakfast, out of breath. His messy bed head looked neater this time though.

"She's gone." Travis's voice echoed in my head. Even though he never mentioned her name, I knew perfectly who he was talking about. Part of me wanted to believe it, another part of me was saying that this was a all a fraud just to get my attention back to Demi's sorry ass self.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" I looked up from my plate of pancakes.

"She's gone. Demi is gone." He gritted his teeth. "What the hell did you do to her!"

"I didn't do shit, Clark!." I threw my fork down, cracking the plate in front of me and stood up from the dining room. Kevin and Nick, too stood up hurrying to my side, afraid of what my next action was.

"Well, I don't think the **two** girls would leave without a trace!"

"Wait, two?" Nick spoke up.

"Yes, Miley's with her. I woke up to check on Demi, but she wasn't in either of their rooms and none of their things were there. The only thing left behind was this" Travis handed me a print out of their boarding pass, but the destination was smudged from the printing. "I don't know if this was intentional or not, but I tried making out the letters on the ticket. The closest thing I came up with was that the first letter is either 't' or 'b'and the last is either 'f' or 'e'."

"Well that narrows it down." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see you doing anything."

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

"We're in Tybee, at the beach house." Miley spoke through the receiver. I was sitting on the hallway of the hotel, outside of our room. I could still hear Travis, Joe, and Kevin bickering, but it was slowly starting to die out.

We were all getting ready to file a missing person report, until Miley and Demi's parents called us that they were perfectly safe and there's no need to worry. And shortly after that, Miley called telling me to go out of the room.

"You can't tell anyone. Especially Joe." She reminded me for the 15th time.

"I know. But I have to see you." I sounded desperate. Not seeing her for almost a day made me crazy. I had to hold her, kiss her. Anything I was in desperate need of her touch.

"No! Joe will get suspicious. I don't think he'll think it's normal for you to take a random trip to Tybee without having me there! It's too risky."

"Not if I take Travis."

"Are you stupid? Taking Travis will make Joe's Demi radar go off!"

"Okay, maybe that was a stupid idea, but I need to see you! I'm going crazy here!" I tugged on my hair in frustration. Why does Joe have to be a complete ass?

"Well then watch Hannah Montana or something."

"That doesn't satisfy me." I pouted

"Don't worry, you'll see me in a month."

"A month? That's not fair!"

"Blame your jackass of a brother." She huffed.

"Oh believe me, I am." I muttered.

_Fuck you, Joe_.

"Okay well I gotta go now." I heard shuffling on the other line and a door slam.

"Alright, bye. I love you."

"Love you too. Take care, babe. Don't forget to check your blood sugar. Eat something okay." I smiled at the thought of her getting worried and making sure I'm doing well. "I'll be calling and texting to check up on you."

"I know, I know. Miles, I'm not a baby."

"You tend to act like one when I'm not around."

"Only because I want you to come back and take care of me."

She laughed. "Okay this is for reals now. I have to go baby. I love you!" Before I could respond, she had already hung up.

I walked back in the room with a smile planted on my face, completely satisfied that I got to hear her voice again. "Why the hell are you smiling like that? Your girlfriend is missing." Joe spat.

"Someone's on their period." I muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Good."

"Who was the one that called anyways?"

_Lie_. I heard Miley's voice in my head.

"Noah."

_Noah? Seriously? _

"You say I love you to Noah now?" He said with a playful smirk playing on his face.

_Fuck. Fuck. Lie better, dammit!_

"Yeah, she's like a sister to me."

_That's believable right._

"Liar." Joe crossed his arms over his chest. He walked over to me and tried to grab my phone.

"Joe, leave him alone!" Kevin rolled his eyes, annoyed of Joe and I's childish antics.

"I heard him say Miley! He obviously knows where they are!" Joe growled. "I need to know where Demi is, I know you know Nick!"

"I don't know where Demi is! Maybe if you weren't such a bitch she wouldn't leave!" I shoved Joe away from me and walked into my room.

* * *

"You know don't you?" Travis whispered, afraid to wake up Kevin and Joe. They had finally gone to sleep and if they woke up again, all hell would break loose in the living room of our hotel suite.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered, minding my own business and randomly looking through some fan replies on twitter.

"You know where they are, and I do too." Now that caught m attention. I tore my gaze away from my laptop and saw Travis staring straight at me. "Demi called me while you guys were sleeping. Is that why 'Noah' called you earlier?"

"Actually, it was Miley." I flashed him a sly smile.

"I know. All of us knows. You suck at lying."

"Only when I'm nervous, Clark."

"You know, I don't get why your brother hates me."

"He loves Demi, and he knows that you have strong feelings for her." I shrugged. Everyone saw how much Travis cared for her. He was her knight in shining armor, she just refuses to let anyone love her, except Joe.

"He knows?"

"How could he not? You're acting the way he acted when he first fell in love with her." Travis nodded and looked away. "You should tell her."

After a long silence, he responded. Barely audible. "She doesn't love me. She loves Joe. It will always be him."

"And you're okay with that?"

He shrugged. "Not exactly, but I can't do anything about it. I can't force her to love me. If she still loves him, then okay. I'll always be by her side and I'll be the one to catch her when she falls." I sat there in shock. How could Demi not be in love with this guy. Heck, I'm in love with him. He had so much patience and he knew how to treat a girl.

"I love Demi and I want her to be happy. Even if it means getting her back together with the one that hurt her the most." Travis looked over at Joe and then at his iPhone. I glanced over to his phone and saw that he was buying 3 tickets to Tybee.

"What do you have there?" I spoke up.

He flashed me his phone and clicked 'confirm'. "Me, you, and Joe's tickets to Tybee. Listen, before you oblige, I know that Demi said she doesn't want anyone there but her and Miley. But it's a mask. I know her, she doesn't want to be there alone. She wants to have Joe there, but she can't. So first thing tomorrow morning, we're heading off to the airport and too Tybee."

**It's short ._. I sort of have writer block. **

**This chapter was only an intro to the closing conflict of the story ._. if that made sense.**

**-Natalie**


	7. Making it right

**Travis's POV:**

"What are you guys doing here?" Demi asked with a hoarse voice. She had obviously been crying. Her small body was covered with a large t-shirt that ended below her knees, hanging off of her left shoulder, exposing her black bra strap. "If you guys came here to pick us up and bring us back, we're not going." She eyed Joe, who was standing behind me. His head hung low, he looked like a complete mess out of all three of us.

"We're not here to bring you back." I spoke up.

"Then leave." Demi placed her small hands on my chest and shoved me away. "LEAVE!" she cried.

I took her hand in mine and pulled her into my chest, she let out a loud sob. "Dems, we're here for you." I murmured. From the corner of my eye, I saw Joe with complete jealousy and sadness painted on his face. Part of me was happy that he felt this way, and another part of me wanted to guide Demi into his arms.

Nick saw it too. He extended his arm out to his elder brother's shoulder and lightly squeezed it. Joe simply gave him a soft smile.

Once Demi pulled away from my body, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and let us in.

We all sat in the living room. The room was quiet. No one knew what to say. We all were preoccupied doing something else, trying to find the right words to say.

After 10 minutes of long silence and the coach squeaking as we adjusted our positions, we heard a car door slam, followed by the front door opening.

Miley carried in a large brown paper bag with all kinds of food sticking out of it. "Dem, there's a car-" She paused as she saw 3 pairs of eyes on her.

"Lemme help you with that." Nick bolted off of his couch, rushing over to his girlfriend, or however you call their relationship.

"NO! Sit." Nick jumped at Miley's reaction. It wasn't the reaction we all expected. "I told you we were fine, Nick."

"I- we… Bu-" He stammered.

"It was my idea to come here." I stood up, defending Nick. "It was my idea, he had nothing to do with it." Nick gave me a small smile, thanking me silently for having his back.

"We'll talk about this later." Miley said heading straight to the kitchen, brushing past Nick.

Nick looked down and let out a sigh.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm so-"

"Naw, it's cool man. She's just… Miley doesn't really like surprises. She'll cool down." He said, interrupting my apology.

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

"I'm sorry about earlier." Miley apologized. She lifted her head off of my chest and looked into my eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, babe." I sat up, pulling her onto my lap.

"Nick?"

"Yes, princess."

She smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, princess."

"Stop that!" She smacked my chest.

"Stop what?" I chuckled.

"Stop calling me 'princess'."

"Why? I'm your prince and you're my princess."

Miley sighed and intertwined her fingers with mine. "What are we?"

"Wh-We're Nick and Miley."

"I'm serious here. Is this going to be another 2009 moment?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Her lip quivered, holding back the tears.

"No, no, no. Don't say that, Miles. I love you, I really do. Wha-what happened in 2009 was-"

"Was a mistake?" she interrupted, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Never. Losing my virginity to you was not a mistake, giving us another try wasn't either."

"Then why did you push me away? Why did you push me to him?"

"To be honest, I was scared." I chuckled shaking my head, remembering how love struck she made me. "I haven't felt like that in a long time and when I felt it, I didn't know what to do."

"You could have at least told me."

"Trust me, if I could go back in time and fix all the fucked up things I did to you, I would. At least Liam made you happy."

"Not as happy as you make me."

I smiled at her. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes and leaned her head onto my lips. "I love you." I whispered, pulling her body close to me.

"I love you too."

"Once everything gets sorted out, I promise, we'll make us public."

"You don't have to do that. I know you don't like putting things out and I don't want to be the girlfriend who pressure you to things." She gave me a soft reassuring smile. It may have been convincing for anyone, but it didn't convince me. Her eyes told me another thing. It told me that she like the idea, but being Miley, she put my feelings first.

"No. I want to. Private relationships turn bad, especially the Jonas ones." I let out a small laugh, hoping she, too, would laugh.

Miley shook her head. "No. We're not making this public. It'll ruin you and your brothers. You're always going to get questioned and I know you hate those uncomfortable questions I'm not Disney anymore, it'll just bring hell to your career. I'm not dragging you down with my mistakes." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What happened to the Miley who didn't care about what people thought?

I looked at her, she was so vulnerable. Hollywood did this. The fuckin' website that did nothing but bash on every move she does. Those stupid paparazzis that twists her words around. It made me so angry seeing her like this. She looked as though she was ready to give up. Give up everything she worked for.

"Mistakes? Do those websites not see what teenagers do now a days? Because compared to what teenagers do, what you do is nothing!" My voice rose in anger, causing Miley to jump. "Who are they to judge you! You were 13 when you entered the industry. FUCKING 13! DO THEY EXPECT YOU TO ACT LIKE THAT FOREVER!"

"Nick, calm down."

"No! I've had enough with all these people! They build you up just to tear you down, and it sickens me!" I hopped off of the bad, heading to my suitcase.

"What are you doing?" She followed after me. Miley tugged on my arm. "C'mon, Nick. Let's go back to bed, just forget this."

"Forget this? Miles, these people hurt you. We can't forget this!"

"Please, for me!" she tugged again.

"No! I'm not letting this go! I'm not going to push it aside like I did before." I continued to dig around the pile of clothes I threw in the bag.

"Well then what are you going to do, huh!" Her tone of voice was now as high and angry like mine. "You're just going to end up on a stupid gossip side saying that you're crazy!"

"I don't care!"

"Well I do!" I finally found what I have been searching for. I pulled the laptop out and quickly turned it on.

"NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS! I SWEAR IF YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID… I- I'll break up with you."

I scoffed. "You wouldn't do that."

"Yes I would."

"We're not even together." I muttered. I mentally slapped myself once it came out of my mouth.

Miley looked at me with tears in her eyes, she quickly made her way to the door. Not saying a word to me.

"Miles, I didn't mean it that way." My voice softened. I walked over to her, grabbing her hand.

"I know you didn't." She whispered. "Maybe- We should just sleep alone tonight. Just for tonight." She breathed out.

"I won't do it, Miles. I'm not going-"

"Goodnight, Nick." Miley got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, once you've cooled down." She gave me a soft smile and soon disappeared into the hallway, heading towards Demi's room, Leaving me in the dark room with only one light source that was coming from my laptop.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of yelling downstairs.

"This can't be good." I muttered to myself.

I threw off the blanket and sat up on the bed.

"GO CLEAN THAT UP!" I heard Demi giggled. Wait, she giggled. I pulled the nearest shirt I found over my head, eager to find out what the commotion downstairs was.

I quickly ran down the stairs and saw Demi and Joe covered in flour, chasing each other around the living room. Joe had two eggs in his hands and Demi had a whisk.

"Don't you dare come near me, Joseph!" Demi laughed, using the whisk as a weapon.

"Why? Are you secured, Demetria?" Joe had a playful smirk planted on his face, he slowly inched towards Demi.

"What's going on here?" I asked puzzled. My brother and his once lover looked over to where I was and let out a small laugh.

"I was making pancakes, and your brother decided it was funny to put oil on the floor and slide across the kitchen on his knees." Demi explained with a large smile on her face.

"But Demi here, ruined the fun and yelled at me. So, I threw the flour at her." Joe added.

I shook my head at their immaturity. "As long as your not killing each other." I chuckled.

I headed back up the stairs, accidentally bumping into Miley's sleepy body.

"Morning." I smiled.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Morning."

I placed my hand on either side of her waist, pulling her closer to me. "Do I get a kiss?"

"Why yes you do, Nicholas." She leaned up and gave me a soft peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay, and I'm sorry for bringing it up. Going public sounds nice, though" She smiled, giving me another kiss. This time it was a long passionate one. I cupped her face, pushing my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance until we heard a door slam. We quickly jumped apart and saw Travis looking at us with a sly smile.

"It's okay, I won't tell your mommies." He chuckled. Miley's cheek reddened, she tried to hide it by burying her head into my chest. "Aw, did I make Ms. Cyrus blush?" He teased.

"Shut up, Travis." She giggled into my chest.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm just heading to the bathroom. You guys can go back to swapping DNA's" Travis winked at us and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Once we heard the door close, Miley lifted her head off of my chest. Her cheeks were still red from the incident.

"That was embarrassing" She giggled.

"Why? My brothers walked in on us plenty of times, you weren't embarrassed." I brushed a loose strand off of her face and kissed her nose.

"Whatever you say, Nicholas!"

**

* * *

We're nearing the end of the story! Good news though, there's a sequel.**

**I am so sorry, I haven't updated in such a long ass time. I'm also sorry it is short. But hey, at least i got it out to you. Better short than nothing, right?**

**1. Finals. Ugh I hate that.**

**2. I lost internet connection**

**3. I was working on You Will Never Be. (which by the way will be uploaded in 2-3 weeks tops.)**

**4. I'm working on 3 shot… possibly 5.**

**Thank you so much for your patience!**

**-Natalie**


	8. My Time With You

**Nick's POV:**

"Nick, did you check your levels yet?" Miley nagged for the 5th time this minute.

"Babe, I just checked it. Calm down." I chuckled. She looked so cute when she worried for me.

"Nick, it's not funny!"

"I never said it was." I kissed her temple earning an annoyed groan from her.

"Can you please check again, for me?" she pouted.

"Aw, c'mon don't do that. You know I can't resist your sexy pout."

"Pwease Nicky?" she said in the cutest baby voice I've ever heard.

"Miley, why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not difficult. I'm just worried that my boyfriend might collapse from all the pancakes he ate."

"I'll check my levels, after you check yours."

"That's not fair!"

"Miles, you didn't eat! It's almost lunch time and you didn't put a single pancake in your mouth."

"I had coffee."

"My coffee, and it was just one sip!"

She scratched her head, pretending to be in deep thought "You go first." she smirked.

"Why are you are you so afraid of getting pricked on your finger?" I sighed. I took a step closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Because, I don't like seeing blood."

I sighed. "Miles, I'm worried for your Hypoglycemia as much as your worried for my Diabetes."

She bowed her head and defeat and sighed. "Fine. I'll check my levels. IT'S NOT FAIR HOW YOU TURNED THIS ON, ON ME!"

I gave her a toothy smile and kissed her forehead. "I just care about you, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah." Miley muttered. She got up and walked over to the night stand next to my bed. Miley huffed as she unzipped the Blood Sugar Monitor.

"Miles, I'll do it. It's just like a little pinch."

"A pinch that hurts!"

"See, if you followed the doctors orders from back in '07 to check it everyday, you would have probably gotten used to it." I ranted.

"Well checking is too much of a hassle." She pulled out a fresh needle and examined it with a pained look on her face.

"Yeah, well it's better that having you randomly faint because you don't take care of your body."

Miley inserted the needle in the pen that will soon prick her with just one button. "I so take care of my body!" She gasped.

"Babe, I've seen what you put in your mouth."

Miley glared at me and pushed the object to her middle finger. She closed her eyes shut and pressed the button. Miley let out a loud shriek. "OW!" She opened her eyes and examined the growing dot of blood that was collecting on her middle finger. Miley then delicately placed the dot on the white testing strip. We both waited for the small monitor to process the data collected from her blood. Soon enough, the monitor flashed the number sixty-eight.

"SEE! Sixty-eight, perfectly fine." Miley said placing a bandage over the section where she had just been pricked.

"Miles, you and I both know that a normal range is around seventy to a hundred and ten." I crossed my arms over my chest, frustrated at Miley.

"So what, just two away."

"Miley, it's still below the normal range! Dammit Miley!"

"Fine. I'll eat a chocolate bar or something. Calm down, please." She placed her hand on my bicep and rubbed it up and down.

I sighed. "Alright, my turn." Following the same procedure Miley had done, I waited for the monitor to flash the number.

"Ninety-three." Miley read out-loud.

"See, babe, you got nothing to worry about." I pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"I know, but I was just scared."

"Of what?" I chuckled.

"I had a dream," she said slowly. Miley looked down at her hands. "You got sick, because I was being careless and fed you all these food that made your levels high. I thought I was going to lose you." She continued.

"You're not going to lose me. Not this time." I reassured her, planting a kiss right on her lips.

"I love you." Miley smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you too." I placed my hand on either side of her waist and pulled her in for a much long and much more passionate kiss.

* * *

**Demi's POV:**

"Travis don't you dare!" I giggled. I was currently being held over the pool. Travis was threatening to drop me in if I didn't go to the pier with him.

"Say yes and I won't drop you." He laughed.

"YES!" I tightened my grip around his neck, just incase he does drop me.

"Good." He brought me back to the lounge chair and set me down. "Meet you in the living room in 20 minutes." Travis smiled and headed back to the house.

"20 MINUTES!"

"Not my problem!" He called out.

"I'm ready!" I yelled, running down the stairs hoping I wouldn't trip and fall.

"FINALLY!" Travis pumped his fist in the air and laughed.

I giggled at the sight and lightly gave his chest a shove. "Oh shut up! I was pretty fast."

"I watched three episodes of Hannah Montana, that's an hour and thirty minutes, darling."

"It's better than taking two hours."

"You might as well have." he chuckled, heading for the door with me right on heels.

"So are we walking there or driving."

"Walking. I'm not wasting gas for something that's only a block away." Travis and I walked out to the direction of the pier, side by side.

"But it's hot and I'm wearing a tank top and daisy dukes! If it gets any hotter than this I might have to be naked!" I exclaimed.

"Now, I wouldn't mind that."

"Calm your hormones, Clark. We don't want you to have a bo-"

Travis covered his ears and interrupted me. "Okay, don't continue. You've been hanging around Miley too much."

I pulled his hand away from his ears. I leaned in, and placed my lips next to his ear and yelled. "BONER!"

"Oh, that's it. You're going to get it Lovato!" Travis shook his head and chased after me.

It wasn't long before he caught me and tackled my onto the sand. Then got up and started to sprinkle sand all over me. "JERK!" I giggled.

"Do me a favor call me jerk one more time." He sang and started to do the reject in front of me, kicking up more sand.

"Oh my god. Please stop!" I got up on my feet and brushed off the sand on my shirt, laughing at the sight in front of me.

But being the typical hyper Travis he continued to dance, causing a small crowd to form around us.

"Teach me how to dougie. Teach me- Teach me how to dougie." He sang and attempted to do the dance. "C'mon, Dems. We both know you know this dance."

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Do you guys want to see Demi dance?" He asked the crowd. The crowd then responded with a mixture of 'yes' and 'yeah'. "You heard 'em."

"I so hate you right now!"

"They're waiting." He chuckled, motioning to the girls who had pulled out their phones and cameras.

"DANCE!" a random girl called out.

I then gave in and did a few dance moves that Jordan Francis taught me while we were on tour. I earned a few hoots and hollers, causing me to blush from embarrassment. The crowd grew larger and somehow someone was able to play "Teach Me How To Dougie" from their car that was parked near by. Travis and I began to pull people in from the crowd and danced with them.

After a long day of dancing, playing games, and riding the rides on the pier, Travis and I decided to sit on a bench facing the ocean that had a great view of the sunset.

* * *

"Thank you so much for today. I really needed it." I smiled.

"It was nothing." Travis replied.

"And also for Mister Waddles." Mister Waddles was a large penguin that Travis tried to win for me while playing the ring toss, but failed miserably. So instead he paid the guy who ran the booth twenty-five dollars for the penguin.

"Like I said, it was nothing."

"It's not nothing. Today was the most fun I've had in a long time. I haven't laughed so hard and smiled so much in one day. I owe you, Trav."

"I think I know how you can re-pay me." Travis said, leaning over. Our lips were inches apart. My eyes darted from his eyes and to his lips. "Don't move." he whispered, barely audible for me to hear. My breath hitched as he inched closer and closer until there was barely any space between our lips. I placed my hand on his neck and close the gap between us. It wasn't long before his tongue brushed my bottom lip and without hesitation, I parted my lips letting his tongue in to battle dominance with mine. Travis pulled me closer to his body, practically pulling me on to his lap. Once air was needed, we pulled away. Smiles were both on our faces once our lips parted.

"I- I've had this feeling for a long time now, Dems. I think- I think I've fallen for you." Travis confessed.

I smiled gave him a small peck on the lips. "I think I've fallen for you too."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Sorry. I get distracted easily. Anyways. We're nearing the end, sadly. And for some of you, you won't like the ending, and for others you will…. maybe. For previews and awesome tweets by yours truly, follow my twitter _SirDude. :)**


End file.
